


Stronger

by sera12105



Series: DETERMINATION [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Descent, Determination (Undertale), Dreamtale AU, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-06 02:30:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15876633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sera12105/pseuds/sera12105
Summary: It was only supposed to be a little bit.Nothing crazy, nothing over the edge.Just a tiny bit.





	Stronger

All his research led up to this.  
A magic drug said to increase a monster's power tenfold.

Of course, tenfold was more than he needed, and it had side effects. Bad ones. He was well aware of the risks.  
But that was okay!  
He wasn't going to use that much.

Just a little bit.

The problem was getting his hands on some Determination.  
He had a good excuse, at least.

Dream was busy, and people had finally left him alone for once.  
It was the perfect time to slip away into an AU unnoticed. Preferably one with less people around, maybe post-genocide... That could work.

Since the place was all run down, it wouldn't be too hard to meander on down and grab a vial...


End file.
